As Easy As A, B, C
by TazFromStarship
Summary: Drabbles for Peddie maybe others . Cute and fluffy. Each one is inspired by a letter of the alphabet see inside for me details . Review with your words, and thanks for reading!
1. Alphabet

**Hey readers! This is a Peddie fanfic, but I may add Jara, Fabina, or Palfie. It is a set of 26 drabbles. Each will be based off a word starting with the next letter of the alphabet. For example, since this is 1, it will start with A. The word is: Alphabet. Review with a B word for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Alphabet:**

Patricia's POV:

I coughed and hacked as I lied on the couch in the living room. I flicked on the TV, but, since it was the middle of the day, there was nothing to watch. I sighed as I turned off the TV and thought of what I would have been doing right then if I wasn't stuck here sick. I would probably have been walking the halls hand in hand with my amazing American boyfriend, Eddie.

I wished I hadn't been stupid enough to have kissed Eddie when he was sick. So I was sick, and I was stuck home alone.

"Hey, Yacker," a very familiar voice said from behind me. I bolted upright and turned towards the door.

"Eddie? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I should be, but I thought it would be more fun to come visit you instead," he replied as he sat by me.

"Careful, you might get sick," I warned scooting away.

"I was already sick," he replied with a smirk. "Remember: that's how you go sick." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I don't remember," I said playing along. "Maybe you could...remind me..."

"Well, if I must," he said. He leaned in and our lips touched. After a loooooooong time of snogging, we pulled apart. "You almost made me forget why I'm here."

"I thought you were here to see me," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's part of the reason," he replied. "The other reason is: I brought you this." He pulled out a take-out bowl from a brown paper bag. "I brought you some **alphabet **soup to make you feel better."

"Aww thanks," I responded. I took the bowl and spoon from him and took off the lib. I looked down and gasedp. The **alphabet** letters spelled out: _I love you._

__"Thanks so much Eddie!" I exclaimed as I gave him another quick peck on the lips. "You're the cutest boyfriend ever." I scooped up some soup (and the letter L) and ate it. "Yummmm. Do you want some?"

"Nope," Eddie replied with a smirk. "I got my own food." He reached into the bag and pulled out another container. Seeing my questioning look, he opened it. "Pancakes." After drowning them in syrup and whipped cream, he took his first bite. "Yummmm. My pancakes are better than your **alphabet **soup."

"Are not!" I countered.

"Are too!" Eddie exclaimed. "Pancakes are better than everything!"

"Everything except **alphabet **soup." He smiled.

We spent the rest of the day lying on the couch cuddling, eating, snogging, talking, laughing, and watching TV.

**Hope you liked it! Review with a B word and any comments you have. Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo**


	2. Banana

**Hey guys! I was soooo happy to have already gotten so many reviews (it may not sound like a lot to all the authors that get like 150, but to me it's soooo much!)**

**The word is BANANA! Honestly, when I hear the letter B, I instantly think banana, and I guess I'm not the only one. Thanks for all the support guys. I've been stuck in this airport to go home for 6 hours already, and I'll probably be hear for at least another hour. :P**

**Anyways, I don't own anything. Except the ABC idea. I thought of it all myself. I'm uber proud.**

**Anyways:**

Banana

P's POV:

I sigh as I watch Eddie ride the Twizzler. I love carnival, and when Trudy announced the house trip to one, I was so excited. Eddie and I had already ridden the ferris wheel, carousel, and the roller coaster. Now, Eddie was riding the Twizzler. It was basically spinning around at high speeds for five minutes. This was his sixth time riding with Alfie and Jerome, and I was honestly tired of waiting. Piper and Mara had watched their boyfriends once, but then they had left.

"Woot!" Eddie screams as he runs toward me. "This is the best ride ever!"

"Good for you," I reply with an eye roll. "Can we go someone else now?"

"Um..." Eddie says as he looks at Alfie and Jerome getting back in line. "Sure, we can go, but let me go say bye to the boys." He runs off, and I see him talking to the other boys. I stare at him as he turns back around and begins to run towards me. "Ok, let's go."

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk away from the Twizzler.

"Cotton candy," he answers simply as he gets in line at a stall.

"Yum," I reply staring desirably at the fluffy blue **(blue's my favorite flavor ;) )**cotton candy at the stall.

Eddie orders our cotton candy, and we begin to walk towards some more stalls. I tear off a bit and pop in my mouth feeling it melt. "Yum," I murmur as I reach for another piece. We laugh and eat cotton candy when we reach a long line of game stalls. I look towards a basketball shooting stall. "Ooooh, **bananas,**" I say as I look at the giant stuffed **bananas**that you can win as a prize.

"Want one?" Eddie asks.

"No," I answer. "That would make us a cliche movie couple. I don't want to be like that."

"Come on," Eddie urges. "You know you secretly want a **banana.**It combines you four favorite things: fluffy, food, and fun."

"What's the fourth?"

"You get to see me play basketball." He winks and hands the man the money to play. After three failed games, he finally wins. "YES!" he cheers as I clap for him.

"Which prize do you want, sir?" the man behind the counter asks.

"The **banana,"**Eddie answers.

"Oh, is it for you girlfriend?" the man questions. Eddie looks at me then looks back and nods with a smile on his face. The man grabs the **banana **from the rack and hands it to me. "Girls loves the **bananas.**" The man winks and turns to help the next person in line.

"Thanks," I say as Eddie hands me my prize.

"It was easy, Yacker," he replies.

"Suuuuure," I say. "Then why didn't you get it until your fourth try?"

"Shut up," he replies looking down.

"Make me," I challenge.

"I will!"

"I'll like to see you tr…" I don't finish because Eddie shuts me up by pressing his lips against mine.

Best.

Carnival.

Ever.

**Hope you liked it. Since I'm on the plane now, I don't have wifi, and I won't be able to post till I get home :( **

**It took me like an hour to write this, because I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO FOR BANANA! Then this came to me, so I hope you like. Review with your C words.**

**Xoxo**


	3. Carrots

**Hey guys! So thanks for all the subscriptions, favorites, and reviews! They are sooo kind! So, b4 I post, one question: are any of you Starkids? If so, did you see HMB! IT WAS SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! ahhh! Love Brolden and Walker 3**

**Anyways, the word is**

**...**

**CARROTS! Thanks for reading and leave you D words below!**

Carrots

Eddie's POV:

I stare at myself in the mirror and think about tonight. I look at the suit I'm wearing and my brushed hair, and wonder how it has already been a whole year since I started dating Patricia. Since she doesn't do restaurants, Patricia is downstairs baking our anniversary dinner. I smile as I walk out the door.

"Whoops," a voice says as I bump into him.

"Sorry," I say as I help Jermone up from where I knocked him on the floor.

"What's the rush, mate?" he asks.

"I'm going downstairs for my anniversary dinner with Patricia."

"Oh, one year already?" he asks. I nod. "Be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he begins, "the girl is always interesting the first year, but after that you become boring. The relationship becomes less excited because it's too serious and not fun enough. She'll get too clingy, or you'll fight too much, and before you know it, you'll be back on the market for a girlfriend."

"You really think so?" I question, my eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Trust me." He smiles, winks, and walk away. I stare after him as I think that tonight could possibly be the last night of Peddie.

I walk to the kitchen to see the table set, complete with candles and everything. "Patricia!" I call.

She walks in from the kitchen wearing a stunning purple and black dress. Her hair is wavy, and he face is bright with a smile. "Hey, babe," she greets. She gives me a quick peck as we both sit down. "How was your day?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Fine."

We stare at each other for a few seconds as I think about what Jerome said. Are Patricia and I falling apart? Are we...separating? "Patricia," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still...like me?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asks back.

"Because well...it's been a year, and well...I thought maybe you lost interest." I look down, and Patricia throws her head back in laughter.

"You've been talking to Jerome again, haven't you?" I nod, and she laughs even more. "Don't you remember what happened last year when you took Jerome's relationship advice?"

I frown and nod. "Yeah, I guess he was just being stupid."

"That's all Jerome ever is." We laugh together, and I am so grateful that we are still having fun. "Time for dinner!" she exclaims as we hear a beeper go off in the kitchen."

"Good! What are we having?" I ask.

"Wait and see." She runs off into the kitchen, and I smile as I think about how much I like her. She comes back with two bowls. I can't see what's in them because they are covered with plates. "Ready?" I nod, and she pulls off the cover. I frown confused for a second, then I throw my head back in laughter.

"**Carrot **mush!" I exclaim. "Just like old times!" She smiles and sits back down.

"Maybe this time we'll eat the **carrots **instead of throwing them at each other," she says taking a bit. Her face contorts in disgust, and she spits it back out. "How on earth did Jerome eat so much of this?"

"I don't know," I say looking at it. "No offence Patricia, but is this all we are eating?"

"No, slimeball," she replies with a laugh. "First of all, I made you pancakes."

"YES!"

"Second, this **carrot **mush isn't for eating."

"It's not?"

"Nope." She sticks her hands into her bowl and pulls out a huge glob of **carrots. **She flings them at my head. I scream and wipe it off. I grab my own handful and fling it back. We have a **carrot **fight for over an hour before we wash up and eat the pancakes.

"That was fun." I say as we cuddle on the couch after dinner. I smile as I realize how wrong Jerome was.

**Hope you liked it! Review! Thanks!**

**xoxo**


	4. Dance

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**D is for...DANCE MOMS! hahaha, but since that's two words (and Patricia and Eddie are not Dance Moms people) I'll just use DANCE.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend...ALLISON! LOVE U GIRL!**

Dance

P's POV

I pull on my favorite workout clothes and head downstairs. I walk into the living room and, thankfully, see it empty. I turn on the TV and click on the Wii. I pick up the remote and slid in my favorite game...Just **Dance **3. I click my favorite song, Pump It, and begin to go through the familiar movements. "Woooah! Yesss!" I shout as I see a new high score appear. "Five stars again! And even higher this time!"

I smile and click on the Party Rock Anthem **dance **Mash-Up. I smile as I shuffle like a boss. I hear a noise behind me, and I want to turn around; but I don't because turning around would mean I would lose. I finish the song and achieve 5 more stars. Seeing I unlike a new mash-up for Dynamite, I smile. Before I can hit pay, I hear a chuckle from behind me.

"Oh, Patricia, never knew you were such a good **dance**r," Eddie says.

"Eddie!" I exclaim turning towards him. "What're you doing here?"

"I came out for some pancakes, and I saw you **danc**ing," he answers. He walks over and grabs the second remote. He adds his name to the game, and I stare at him in confusion. "Are we gonna play?"

"Um...sure..." I respond. I hit play and begin to move. I'm not doing very well because it's a new **dance, **and I don't know the movements yet. I feel myself beginning to sweat, and at the end of the game, I turn to Eddie. "5 stars!" I scream seeing his score. I look at the measly 3 stars I scored. "How?"

"I was the king of this game back in America," he responds.

"Wow, never knew you were such a good **dance**r," I say quoting his words from earlier. I frown at his much higher score. "Rematch?" I suggest.

"Sure thing, Yacker." I click on the original Dynamite, and I feel myself moving aggressively to the familiar **dance. **I'm smiling proud when we finish, but the smile fades when I realize Eddie beat me by only 100 points.

"GRRRRRRR!" I exclaim trying to maintain control and not throw the remote out the window. "HOW ARE YOU SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME?" I sigh as I fall back onto the couch in aggravation.

"Relax, Yacker, it's just a game."

"It's not though! It's my favorite game, and I've worked so hard to get good at it. Then you just come in here and beat me! It's not far!" I exclaim.

"Yacker, why does it matter?"

"I don't know. It's just that Piper was always better than me in so many things, but the one thing I could do better than her was Just **Dance."** I sigh. "I know it's stupid; it's just..." I don't finish my sentence because Eddie's lips are attached to mine already.

"I'm sorry for beating you, and I understand." I lean in to kiss him again, but he is already standing up with the Wii remote in his hand. "Rematch time, Williamson."

"Get at me, Sweet." I grin grabbing the other remote.

**You know Patricia is veryyyyyyy competitive, a bit like myself :) Thanks for reading, and please review. I need E words!**


	5. Eavesdropping

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I was at St. Louis for the World Championship in robotics. Anyways, thanks to sibunagirl-0331 for submitting this chapter's word.**

Eavesdropping

E's POV

I frown at my homework. I hate homework, and I would much rather be spending this time bugging Patricia. "Ugh!" I exclaim even though I'm alone in my room. "My mind can't work on an empty stomach." I throw down my book and stand up. I walk out the door and saunter to the kitchen. I make myself some pancakes and begin to walk to the living room to eat them.

I walk and set my pancakes at the table. Realizing I forgot whipped cream, I walk back into the kitchen. I grab the cream out of the fridge as I begin to hear voices coming from the couch.

"Patricia and Eddie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I hear Joy say.

"Joy!" Patricia screams back. "Shut up!"

"Oh, come one, I think you two would make an extremely adorable couple."

"Gosh! I can't tell you anything! All you do is tease me about it," Patricia responds. I hear their footsteps coming closer, so I quickly duck into the laundry room.

"Patricia, I only tease because I care. The more I tease, the sooner you'll ask him out." I hear Patricia only sigh in response. "But you like seriously like him?"

I gasp. Patricia...likes me... I want to run out there and tell her that I feel the same way, but I hold myself back. I need to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah," Patricia whispers. Joy squeals in response. "I really think..." I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't. I hear her walk a little then ask, "Why are there pancakes?" I swear silently.

"Eddie likes pancakes," Joy answers. I swear again.

"Well, if Eddie's pancakes are here...where's Eddie?" Patricia asks. I swear one last time as I hear the footsteps approaching. I look around for a new place to hide. It's too late. "Eddie!" Patricia screams after she opens the door and sees me.

"Oh, um, hi, Patricia," I say. "What brings you here?"

"I believe the more reasonable question is 'What brings you here?'" she responds putting her hands on her hips.

"Laundry..." I lie.

"Unlikely," she says. "You were **eavesdropping**! You heard everything Joy and I said!"

I open my mouth to respond, but Patricia is already gone.

"Well, you screwed that up big time," Joy comments before turning and following her best friend.

"Grrrrr!" I exclaim as I punch the wall. How the heck am I supposed to fix this mess? Sprinting towards Patricia's room, I try to devise a plan.

"Go away!" the voice from inside screams.

"Patricia, can we talk?" I ask.

"I don't talk to people I catch **eavesdropping**," she responds.

"Then we won't talk."

"What?" I hear footsteps begin to come towards the room.

"We won't talk," I say. "I'll just give you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" she asks a the footsteps continue to move towards the door.

"The best kind." The door handle shakes, and I see the face of a beautiful auburn haired girl.

"Ok, I'm here. What's my gift?"

"This," I respond crashing my lips on to hers.

After we break apart, she tells me, "You were right. That is the best kind."

**Sorry it was so short. But review with an F word. And keep it PG.**


	6. Frog

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews! Looking at my fanfictions, many only have 1-3. Then this one has 40! Thanks guys! Hoping this chapter will be good enough to get me to 50. Thanks for reading.  
**

**This is not just a Peddie. It is a picnic triple date with me three favorite couples-Palfie, Peddie, and Jara. Enjoy :)**

**As requested by gabigirl626.**

**Frog**

Alfie's POV

I smile as I look at my girlfriend. I've been nothing but happy since Piper can here to visit. We've been able to go on real dates and kiss like normal couples, instead of texting, calling, and Skyping like we usually do. Today's date is even more fun than usual. Instead of just us, it is a triple date. Jerome and Eddie are laying out the food while Patricia, Piper, and Mara walk around and talk.

"Girls!" Jerome calls. They turn and stare at him. He winks at Mara before continuing, "Lunch is ready."

"Coming!" Mara hollers back. The other girls giggle and nudge her, and he blush deepens. I smile at Piper as I walk over to where the blanket is with the food.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Hey," she responds taking my hand. We sit down together, and I hand her the plate of sandwiches. Once all our plates are pilled high food, we all begin to dig in. "This is so good!" Piper exclaims with delight as she chows on a chocolate covered strawberry.

"My boyfriend is an amazing chef," Patricia responds nudging Eddie.

"I didn't know you could cook," I say to him.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he responds. He winks at me, and I see Patricia ever so slightly blush.

"Let's play a game!" Mara exclaims.

"I'm not done eating," Jerome responds.

"Boys," Patricia says rolling her eyes. "They could eat forever." She looks towards Eddie who, after half and hour of eating, is _still _shoveling food into his face.

"Then we'll play a game while you eat!" Mara suggests.

"Like what?" I ask with my mouth full. Patricia and Mara make a disgusted face when they see the food in my mouth. Piper being so used to it just laughs and tells me not to talk with my mouth full.

"Truth," Mara begins.

"Or," Patricia adds.

"DARE!" Piper shouts with a squeal. "I love this game!"

"I guess it could be fun," Jerome says with a shrug.

"Oh yeah!" Mara exclaims. "I'll go first!" She looks around the group, and he eyes finally settle on me. "Alfie, truth or dare?" I groan.

"Dare," I respond.

The three girls huddle together to think of my dare. "Eww!" I hear Piper shout.

"But it's brilliant!" Patricia counters.

"I agree with Piper, that's gross," Mara says.

I hear Patricia groan. "Babies." After a few more minutes, they eventually agree on a dare for me.

"Alfie, I-we-dare you to...take off your shirt and run around screaming, 'I like boys!'" Mara says.

I groan as I pull of my shirt. I deliberately turn towards Piper as I pull of my shirt. I catch her staring at my abs, so I say, "See something you like, baby?"

Instead of answering, she leans in and whispers, "Later." Pulling away, she winks at me. "Now go!"

I groan as I begin to run. "I like boys! I like boys!" I notice Poppy and her friends staring at me. I go right up to her and scream, "I LIKE BOYS!"

She slaps me and responds, "Jerome is with Mara! Get away from my brother!"

Mortified, I sprint back to the group and pull on my shirt. Noticing my horrified expression, Jerome asks, "What did she say?"

"She said you're already dating someone, and I should stay away from you." I wait for the laughter to die down before saying, "Jerome, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I ain't no chicken!" he exclaims in response.

"That's what I thought," I say with an evil smile. "Go up to Poppy and say, 'I like boys!'"

"NO!" he screams.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper!" Mara says. "Do it! Do it!" she begins chanting. Before long, we are all screaming at Jerome to do it.

"Fine," he says. He sprints over to Poppy. I can't hear them, but I see Poppy's eyes go wide before slapping him.

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MARA'S HEART! THAT GIRL IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU BREAK HER HEART, AND I WILL POST THOSE EMBARRASSING PICTURES ALL OVER THIS SCHOOL!" she screams loud enough for all of us to hear. I see Mara blush.

Jerome comes back over. After slapping me, he sits by Mara. "You know I love you right?" he asks her. She nods, and he begins to kiss her. I notice Poppy watching us from a distance, and she smiles at the sight of more Jara romance.

"Get a room!" Eddie exclaims at them.

After breaking away from Mara, Jerome stares him down. "You're next. Truth or dare?"

"I don't like boys, so I'm gonna say...truth."

"Chicken!" Patricia exclaims at her boyfriend. "Baby! Chicken! Wimp!"

"You're going to eat your words, babe," Eddie responds.

"Ok," Jerome says with a frown. "Since you're a wimp, you're question is: What's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened with you and Patricia were together?"

"Um," Eddie responds. I see Patricia blush slightly. "Well, Patricia and I were...um...making out...and well...um...Victor kinda...walked in..."

We all begin to crack up. "Oh my gosh!" Mara shouts.

"What did he say?" Piper asks.

"What did he _do?" _Jerome questions.

"What did _you _do?" I interrogate.

"Well, he was like, 'There is none of that! Ms. Williamson, get out of Eddie's room this instant!' He made us clean the toilets the next day. Patricia kinda walked out, and I just stood like trying to figure out what just happened." After more laughing, we all shut up so Eddie could have his turn. "Patricia, truth or dare?"

"I'm much braver than you!" she responds with a smirk. "Dare!"

"Go and lick that **frog**," he commands pointing.

"Ew!" she shouts. "That's not fair!"

"You shouldn't have called me a chicken!"

"I hate you sometimes."

"You know you love me," he responds with a wink.

Patricia sticks out her tongue before chasing the **frog. **After a few minutes, she finally catches it. She licks it before throwing it back to the ground. "Ew!" she exclaims. "**Frog **is not a good taste."

"Revenge is sweet!" Eddie exclaims.

"Not when you're the one getting it!" she responds walking towards him.

"What do you..." Eddie doesn't finish before Patricia is fully kissing him.

"Get some!" Jerome shouts.

"Ew!" Mara shouts.

"Trixie! That's gross!" Piper adds.

"Taste the **frog. Frog **love!" I yell.

After the break away, Eddie spits in the grass. "Ew! **Frog **is not a good taste"

"Revenge is sweet!" Patricia exclaims.

**Sorry it was really long, but all the other chapters have been way too short. Review with your G words. I want 10 pleaseeeeeeee! If you don't have a word just type "Cute" or "Good" or something. Thanks! **


	7. Ghosts

**Hey guys! I now have 51 reviews, and I'm not even close to being done. I can't imagine how many reviews I'll have by the time I get to Z. I'm overwhelmed and so grateful to everyone of you that reviewed. Please keep them coming. You don't need an account to review; I take anonymous ones too. **

**Anyways. G is for (as submitted by SubinaGirl999) GHOSTS!  
**

_Ghosts_**  
**

_Eddie's POV  
_

I stretch my arms and yawn as I wake up. Sunday. No classes, no work, nothing but free time to do whatever I wan...

"SPLASH!" I hear. I look towards to the sound to see my window being pelted with water balloons filled with paint. "What is in the world?" I wonder aloud. Hopping out of bed, I shove on a shirt and walk outside to see who was splashing me window. Instead of a person, I see a note taped to the window. It read:

_Dear American,_

_You're new here so you don't know about this week. Since Saturday is Halloween, we will be having Prank Week starting now. Watch out, American. You're the biggest target.  
_

_Xoxo,  
_

_British  
_

I have to re-read the note a few times before I realize that this week I'm not safe. I'm the biggest target. It's me versus the British. Maybe I can at least team up with Nina. I figure it's the best idea I have and begin to walk towards her room. One the way there, however, more paint balloons begin to get fired at me.

I finally reach Nina's room covered in lots of colors. "Nina?" I say knocking.

She opens the door. "Hey, Eddie, what's..." she stops noticing my aray of colors. She bursts out laughing.

"I know." I wait for her to finish laughing before asking, "Do you know about Prank Week?"

"Fabian warned me. I see no one warned you," she says with a smile. "Are you getting targeting for being Amercian?" I nod. "Me too."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have the perfect plan for revenge."

"Do tell, Nina dear."

* * *

The next few days of pranks are horrible. Worms in my sandwich, dirt in my drink. My bed somehow taken from my room. My books are stolen. My locker filled with hamburgers. And those aren't even the worst. It's finally Saturday...Halloween. I wake up and jump up from the sleeping bag I've been using since someone stole my bed. After getting dressed, I walk over the Nina's room. She answers after only one knock. Looking super excited, she drags me into her room. I notice a sleeping bag on her floor.

"Steal your bed too?" I ask. She nods. "Sucks."

"Anyways, do you have the things I asked for?" she asks. I nod and hold up the items.

"Stole most of it from Patricia, but I got the hair gel from Jerome." She smiles.

"Amber's on our side. I guess friendship goes deeper than nationality."

"I wish my friends were like that. I saw Jerome and Alfie put ice cubes in my pillowcase instead of the pillow."

"Girls are different," she says with a small shrug.

"Wait, so is Patricia...not a girl?"

Nina laughs. "No, she's a girl. She's just not an...Amber girl."

"You got that right," I laugh.

"Amber's coming with the flour and the white dress."

Just after Nina finishes her statement, the door opens. "Are you ready to be transformed?"

* * *

After Amber works her magic, Nina looks nothing like herself (which is great). "Boo!" she teases.

"Party time!" Amber exclaims.

"Amber, the Halloween party doesn't start for almost 4 hours," I respond.

"I know," she says. "But we have to sneak Nina in and get her set up."

"Good point," I respond. "Nina, do you have the cloak?"

"Yeah," Nina answers. She pulls out a giant cloak and pulls it on. It covers her whole body and slightly drags on the floor. She buttons it up and pulls on the hood so only a small slimmer of her face and be seen. "Let's go."

I poke my head out to see if anyone is coming. I wave Nina and Amber on because the coast is clear. We cautiously walk out of Anubis house. Once we are outside, we sprint full speed to the party room. The decorations were put up yesterday, so it is completely empty. We attach Nina to the pulley system - after taking off her cloak - and begin to wait.

Several hours later, the party starts. Guests begin to flow in, but we wait even longer until almost everyone else is there. Since the prank is directed mostly towards the Sibuna kids, I double check to make sure they are all here. Seeing all of them here, we begin to lower Nina. Amber works with the pulleys while I set the lighting and smoke machine.

"Attention mortals!" Nina exclaims instantly grabbing the audience's attention. "I am the **ghost **of Sarah, the child in the former family of the Anubis house. I am a dear friend of the American girl Nina. She has cried to me about the way you heartless British treat her because she is an American. She also tells me that you treat a young Mr. Eddie the same way. I will forever haunt each and every one of you as a **ghost **unless you treat them the way you treat each other.

"After you died, you will all be forced to live with me forever as **ghosts!" **Nina ends with a scream. Amber pulls her down, and I set the lighting and smoke level back to normal.

"WE TOTALLY GOT THEM!" I scream.

"LOOK HOW SCARED THEY LOOK!" Amber shouts. "Now you two go before anyone sees you!" Nina and I run out the back door. Amber goes out to tell people that Nina and I didn't come because we felt so hurt.

* * *

The next week everyone is super nice to us. Even Patricia! It's great. I know that I should tell her eventually, but Nina and Amber don't want to tell anyone. We will go down in history as the best pranksters, but no one will know it was a prank. And no one will know it was us.

We will though. And what's wrong with extra kisses from Patricia?

**Sorry it wasn't really a couple fic. It was just a break from romance to just some random Anubis house fun. Hope you liked it. I know it was a little long. Review with your H words, or just review.**


	8. Hot

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am SOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in FOREVER. School's been hectic with exams coming up. I also have Driver's Ed like EVERY FRICKIN DAY, plus play rehearsal, soccer practice, soccer games, homework, projects, essays, my actual book on fictionpress, and trips to Cedar Point.**

**Anyways, I'm back, and I'll try to post frequently-especially over the summer.**

**H is for HOT (as suggested by my two best friends Sarah and Allison)**

**Hot**

P's POV

It is here again. The worst day of the year. It is the school Olympics. It's two days of games. Each house is its own team, and every student has to participate. I roll my eyes.

"I hate school Olympics!" I proclaim.

"Why?" Eddie asks. "I think it's cool."

"Me too," says Alfie.

"Agreed!" shouts Jerome.

"It sounds like it could be fun," says Nina with a shrug.

"Well," I respond, "I think it's pointless."

"Well, that's because you're Patricia," Jerome says.

"And Patricia thinks everything," Joy adds.

"Except making out with Eddie," Mara interrupts.

"Is pointless," Joy finishes.

"Not true!" I shout. "I just think I could be using this time to do something...more fun."

"Like making out with Eddie," Mara mumbles. The whole table laughs, and I focus my attention at the bowl of cereal I'm having for breakfast.

"Eddie stop eating like a pig," I scold looking at him as he jams pancake after pancake into his mouth.

"I my strength, Yacker. How else are we going to win?" he asks.

"We're not," I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Anubis house has come in last place for like ever," I respond picking at my cereal.

"Yeah, it's like a curse or something," Fabian agrees. "I did some research on it. Fascinating stuff." Nina stares at him like a lovesick puppy while I roll my eyes.

"And we don't even have Mick this year," Joy adds. "He was always our best player."

"But he always managed to hurt himself and get out, so we lost," Mara says.

"Like I said: curse," Fabian adds.

"Well we'll have to change it," Eddie says as he begins to shovel in more pancakes.

* * *

It's **hot. **It has to be the **hot**test day of the year. I look at the thermometer and see the number 96. I groan. I hate the heat. Nothing could be **hot**ter than this.

"Next game: boys' two-on-two volleyball," Mr. Sweet exclaims. "First two houses: Anubis and Osiris."

I see Eddie and Jerome rush up for our house. Without Mick, they are definitely the most athletic.

The game is the first one to 15 wins. Soon it's to 6-5, our lead. Eddie, Jerome, and the two other boys are sweating like crazy.

"Time out!" screams Eddie. He says something to Jerome, and they both run to the sidelines. They throw off their shirts and run back to the game.

"Holy crap," I whisper as I stare at Eddie's abs.

"I know," says Mara from next to me. Unlike me, she is staring at Jerome's body.

We realize we aren't the only girls that have noticed. I look around at the other girls as they stare at our boyfriends. I continue to stare at Eddie as he and Jerome dominate the volleyball court. In the end, Anubis wins 15-5. The whole house cheers. I look at the overall scoreboard and gasp.

It's the end of the games for day one, and WE'RE IN FIRST PLACE!

"EDDIE WE'RE ACTUALLY WINNING!" I scream as I run towards him.

"I know, Yacker!" he screams back.

He leans in to kiss me, but I push him back. "Maybe you should shower first."

"Good call," he responds.

We walk to the house hand in hand, and I say, "I was wrong."

"I know. We might win this thing," he responds.

"Not about that."

"About what then?" he asks confused.

"About nothing being **hot**ter than the temperature today," I answer looking at his **hot **muscles.

"Agreed," he responds looking me up and down.

We laugh as we walk back to Anubis house.

**So, what do you think? Ik it's a bit short. Sorry.**

**Please review with an I word. I'm doing the next chapter as the second day of the Olympics, so make it something I can use please. Thanks.**

**Oh, and Sarah and Allison told me I have Eddie eating pancakes in every chapter. I guess that's true :)**

**xoxo**


	9. Ice

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**A/N: Guys, I am like almost crying right now. I got soooo many reviews in just a few hours, and it makes me so happy. It's great to know that you guys like my story. **

**artist98: It must be an American thing, b/c my family makes them a lot too. I like them with chocolate chips and whipped cream. :) So unhealthy, but so delicious.**

**karaliza76: When you suggested "Idiot" as a word, I thought you were calling me an idiot for a second. I caught on though and began to laugh like crazy!  
**

**Shaannonxxxx: my names is Speedygal23, and my story is called The Lies I've Told. Hope you like it.  
**

**Torakofallclans: Thanks so much for reading, and I'm really glad you like it so far :)  
**

**Abby222: Haha. I can tell by your name that you like Dance Moms. It's just sooo awesome!  
**

**Mafer and "unnamed": Thanks for your suggestion. The word will be ICE!  
**

**ICE**

P's POV

"PATRICIA TIME TO GET UP!" Eddie screams at me.

I groan as I roll over in bed. "No," I respond pulling a pillow over my head.

"Come on!" he shouts. "It's day two of the Olympics. It's time to win this thing!" He woots and dashes out of my room.

I groan and climb out of bed. I get on some sports clothes and trudge down for breakfast. I roll my eyes as I notice Eddie once again stuffing his face with pancakes. I grab a piece of toast and begin to spread peanut butter all over it.

"Patricia, what event do you want to do?" Mara asks.

"I'm doing the pie eating contest, so don't say that one!" Alfie proclaims.

"I don't _want _to do anything," I respond.

"Well, you haaaaaaave to do something," Mara insists.

"I don't care," I answer.

"Well then you'll just have to the one no one else wants to do," Joy says. I shrug and go back to eating my toast.

* * *

I really should have said something other event. Now I'm stuck doing the **ice **challenge. It's the one that "no one else wants to do." I groan again.

After putting on the swimsuit I have to wear, I look at the course I have to do. I'm gonna freeze my butt off.

"Hot suit," Eddie laughs. I look down and groan again. I have to wear the ugliest one piece I've ever seen.

"At least my stomach is covered," I think. "Shut up," I say to Eddie as I slap his shoulder.

"Participants, line up!" Mr. Sweet shouts. I saunter to the starting line and give a death glare to my housemates. "This is the last competition of the Olympics, so don't screw up."

He blows his whistle, and I sprint forward. My first task is to pour a cup of **ice** down my suit. I pour it in quickly and ignore the goosebumps that form from the coldness. I sprint towards the next obstacle. I now have to army crawl over 100 feet of** ice**. I duck down and begin to crawl. I go as fast as I can, trying to ignore the cold.

I look to my left and right to see the other people doing it. Andrew, a very athletic guy, is way ahead of me, but everyone else is behind me. I notice that I am the only girl and groan again. I try to go faster.

The next obstacle is a large rope hanging over a large pile of** ice**. I have to swing over it. I run up and grab the rope. I notice Andrew fall because he is too heavy for the rope.

I sprint out of the obstacle proud to be in first place. I notice the last obstacle. Without using my hands or mouth, I have to push a piece of **ice** 50 feet. I get on my hands and knees and begin to push the piece with my nose. I continue to nudge it as I see Andrew coming up towards me. The ice is barely moving against the grass. There has to be a faster way to do this!

I think about a better way as I nudge the cube forward. I notice some guy running past me screaming about the cold in his pants. His is jumping up and down, and I realize that being a girl is a huge advantage. Although having **ice** in my suit is uncomfortable, it is not as...painful...as it is for a guy.

Being a girl! That's it! That's the way to win! I lean down and lodge the** ice** cube in the front of swimsuit. I stand and sprint to the finish line. I reach into my suit and pull out all the **ice** while my house cheers.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Eddie screams as he pulls me into a kiss. "WE ACTUALLY WON!"

"We broke the curse!" Fabian shouts.

Jerome and Alfie hoist me onto the shoulders.

"PARTY AT ANUBIS HOUSE!" Eddie shouts.

We rush back to the house.

**A/N: What did you think? Review please. I want the next chapter to be the party, so review with J party words.**

**xoxo**


	10. Juice

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are seriously like the best fans ever. I love you guys. **

**Artist98, lollipopzluvya, karaliza76, : the word is JUICE.**

**WARNING: This chapter has some bad language and hints at adult themes. NOTHING BAD THO! It's still like middle school appropriate. No flames b/c you were warned.**

**Juice**

P's POV

"PATRICIA! PATRICIA!" the whole house chanted as we walked back. I smiled as I rode there on Eddie and Jerome's shoulders.

"Thanks guys," I said as they put me down at the house.

"Good job," Eddie said kissing me again.

"Everyone go up to you room and get changed!" Alfie commanded. "The guests will be here in about ten minutes." He walked to find Trudy and ask her to make some snacks for the party.

I went upstairs and changed out of my sports clothes into a party outfit. After applying makeup and fixing my hair, I walked downstairs. The house was already filled to the brim with students. Everyone was screaming and dancing while they chewed on snacks and sipped **juice**.

I grabbed a glass of **juice** and a cookie before heading out to find Eddie. I finally saw him standing with Mara in the kitchen. I smiled and began to walk over. I noticed Mara laugh at something Eddie said. Then she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and nodded. They then walked out of the kitchen and right past me. Neither said anything; they just walked to Eddie's room.

Jealousy rushed through my veins. Mara was a good friend, and Eddie was a faithful boyfriend. I have nothing to be jealous about. They were probably just going to talk about some other ghost or something. My grip on my cup or **juice **tightened as I thought about how close they had gotten the last time they went ghost hunting.

"Patricia," I thought to myself, "calm down. It's probably nothing." I looked over and saw Jerome staring at where Mara and Eddie had walked off to.

"Jerome," I said as I walked towards him.

"I know," he replied without giving me a chance to say anything. "We should trust them. They are our friends. They would never do anything behind our backs." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince me.

"Then why don't we?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

I walked over towards Eddie's room and leaned against the door. My ear was pressed against it, and I felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping. I was too jealous to care though.

"Eddie, come on," Mara pleaded. "We haaaaaaaave to!"

"I don't know," he replied sounding worried. "What if it doesn't end the way we want it to?"

"Don't be so worried," she answered. "I'll take full blame if she hates it."

"But you know how Patricia can be," Eddie said. I frowned at the sound of my name.

"We haaaave to do it!" Mara begged again.

"Ok," Eddie agreed. "Let's do this thing!"

That was it. I snapped. I knew what was going on in there. Mara and Eddie were about to hook up behind me back. I couldn't believe Mara would pressure Eddie into something like this.

I slammed open the door. "Mara, you're such a bitch!" I screamed. "How could you?" I took my cup of **juice** and poured it all over her. I watched in satisfaction as the red liquid ran down her face and all over her dress.

"WHAT WAS THAT, PATRICIA?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Don't defend her!" I screamed at him. "You're just as bad!" I punched his face and ran out of the room. I sprinted to my room before I started to cry in front of everyone.

I heard a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. "GO AWAY!" I screamed as I wiped at my tears.

"Patricia, please, we need to talk."

Mara.

"I don't talk to boyfriend stealers!" I screamed back.

"I didn't steal Eddie. Please let me explain," she begged.

"Fine," I sighed. This ought to be good. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She had changed out of her party dress into jeans and a blouse. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I talked to Jerome," she said. "He told me you felt jealous so you went to eavesdrop on Eddie's door." I opened my mouth to protest. "I'm not mad at you for eavesdropping. I would have done the same thing if you went off with Jerome. Anyways, after he told me that, I thought about my conversation that you heard me having with Eddie. Taken out of context, I can understand how you jumped to those conclusions, but I swear it wasn't what you thought."

"Then what was it?" I asked.

"I got you a congratulations gifts, and Eddie thought you wouldn't like it," she answered. "He thought that if we gave it to you in front of everyone, you would be mad. We all know how you hate things like that. He was trying to convince me not to, but I was trying to get him to give it to you with me. He finally agreed, and then you…"

"Then I barged in and screamed and dumped **juice **on you," I finished. "I'm so sorry, Mara! I didn't realize."

"It's okay," she replied. "I get it."

"Can we be friends?" I asked.

"Duh!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

Eddie walked in. "So, I guess you girls are all good then?" he asked.

We nodded and pulled apart. "I should go find Jerome," Mara said. She walked towards the door. Just before leaving, she turned and winked at me.

I laughed as Eddie came and sat on the bed by me. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he replied. "I'm used to having girls fight over me."

I laughed. "How's your face?"

"Healing. I'm proud of your punch though. Good job, Yacker." He smiled, and I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you, Slimball."

"I love you more, Yacker."

"Not possible."

"Wanna bet?"

I laughed as we began to snog again.

**THANKS FOR READING! Review with your K words (I wonder how many of you will say "Kiss" haha) for next chapter. I'll try to update soon.**

**Xoxo**


	11. Kangaroo

**I (sadly) don't own HoA. **

**I'm soooo happy with the number of reviews. You guys are the best! I'm almost at a hundred! Thanks guys!**

**Wildflower-1321, Lollipopzluvya, CruellaDeVille, anubis4ever, chey1235, ral7224, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: the word is KANGAROO! **

_**Kangaroo:**_

E's POV

Patricia and I walked hand in hand around downtown London. It was a weekend, so we took the opportunity to go on an _actual _date! We had gone shopping, seen a movie, and just walked around for a few hours.

"I'm hungry!" Patricia complained

"Then let's go get some food," I suggested pointing to a restaurant.

"I don't do restaurants. You know that," she replied.

"Well, we're both hungry, and I don't want to wait until we get to the House to eat," I responded.

"Fine," she agreed with a pout. "But just this once!"

We walked into some nice looking restaurant down the street and sat down. I reached for my menu and began to read over all the items. "Hey, Eddie, what do you think is in the...?"

Patricia was cut off by the scream of a girl. "**KANGAROO**? IS THAT YOU?"

I looked over, and we both stared at a beach-blonde girl. She waved at me and began to walk over. I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

"Do you know here?" Patricia questioned.

Before I could respond, the girl ran over. "Eddie, honey! I've missed you!" She sat down and shoved herself into the booth next to me.

I noticed Patricia giving me the death glare, so I introduced them to each other, "Patricia, this is Amy. Amy, this is Patricia."

"Hi!" Amy exclaimed. "Are you **Kangaroo**'s new girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Patricia answered nervously. "I take it you're his ex." Amy nodded. "Why do you call Eddie **Kangaroo**?"

"It's my pet name for him. I used to call him that when we were a couple. He was my **Kangaroo**, and I was his Peacock."

Patricia glanced over at me. "I'm sorry," I mouthed. Patricia got jealous easily, and I figured this couldn't end well. I buried my face in my hands and waiting for this catastrophe to end.

"Why?" she asked Amy.

"Our first date was to the zoo," she explained. "He said his favorite was the **kangaroo**s, and mine was the peacock. It was such a fun time. We got so many inside jokes and pictures from it. It was the start of a great relationship. Don't you think?" She turned towards me, and I wanted to shrink down into my seat. Amy didn't realize that she was making me uncomfortable and Patricia pissed off.

I glanced a Patricia to see her madder than ever. This was worse than the time she got jealous of Mara and poured juice on her. The waiter finally returned with out food. I dug into the pancakes he had brought me while Patricia didn't even bother to glance at her meal. She only continued to stare me down waiting for my response to Amy.

"It was...a decent day," I replied trying to bury myself in the giant stack of pancakes.

"That's not what he was saying that day," Amy blurted out at Patricia. "He was all like 'best day ever' and 'best chick ever' and 'OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE **KANGAROO! **IT'S SO CUTE, HOPPING ALL AROUND!'"

Patricia's small amount of control vanished, and she released her full wrath on Amy. "If you love **kangaroos **so effing much, GO MARRY ONE, but KEEP YOUR STUPID LITTLE CHEERLEADER HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND. He broke up with you. Can't you tell why? You're insane. INSANE! You're annoying and stupid and YOU DON'T SHUT UP! GO GET YOURSELF A NEW **KANGAROO **BECAUSE THIS ONE IS MINE!" She stood up and stormed off.

"Patricia!" I called. I pushed Amy out of the way, threw a twenty on the table and ran after Patricia.

I found her outside. Now that her anger was dying off, she just looked sad. "Hey," I said. She didn't bother to look at me. "Patricia, please."

"Were you that different when you dated that skank? Were you so in love with her? You never say things like that to me. We never do lovey-dovey things like that together." I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Patricia, you are too different from Amy. If I got all lovey-dovey on you, you'd beat me up. Our relationship is different, and better, than the one I had with Amy," I replied. I turned her in my arms so she faced me. "Besides, I only _liked _Amy. I love you." I kissed her. After a few moments of snogging, we pulled apart. "Are we all good?"

She nodded. "One last question."

"Shoot."

"Can I call you **Kangaroo?" **

I laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

**A/N: What did you think? I'm sorry for putting two jealousy ones in a row. Review with your L words. Oh, and I'm sorry if I forget your name when I say who suggested the word. Love you guys.**

**xoxo**


	12. Listen

**A/N: I don't own anything from HoA.**

**Hey guys. A few things before I write L, thanks for the reviews. Follow me on Polyvore: . I'll follow you back :)  
**

**If any of you are HP fans, read my other fics, and like my page on facebook: "101 Reasons Why Harry Potter Rocks"**

**Ok, so now for L.**

**TysonRoarPeddieRocks13: the word is LISTEN**

LISTEN

E's POV

I walk towards Patricia's room ready to ask her something really important. I am about to knock on the door when I hear a burst of laughter. It's Joy.

"Can you imagine that though?" Joy asks between fits of laughter.

"I don't know," Patricia responds laughing too. "That would be weird."

"Yeah, but if you love him, so what?" Mara asks. I wonder how many girls are in there.

"Still, Mr. Sweet?" Nina adds.

"Ok, who's next!" Amber exclaims.

"What's with the girl fest in Yacker's room?" I wonder in my head.

"Ok, Joy, truth or dare?" Patricia asks. I smirk as I realize what they're doing. I can find out some dirty secrets. I press my ear against the door to **listen **to their little game.

"Truth," she responds.

"Do you feel guilty for being a jerk to Nina about Fabian?" Patricia asks.

There is a pause before Joy responds, "Yes."

"Really?" Nina asks.

"Yeah," Joy answers.

There is another moment of silence before I hear Amber go, "AWWWWWWW!" I assume that Joy and Nina hugged, and they are all friendly now.

"Ok, Amber, truth or dare?" Joy asks.

"Truth," Amber responds.

"Are you jealous of Piper?" she asks.

"A little," Amber answers without hesitation. "Who wouldn't be? I mean, Alfie's just a hunk, am I right?"

"NO!" the other girls all exclaim.

"Maybe it's just me," Amber muses. The whole room cracks up. "Nina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nina responds.

"FINALLY!" Joy exclaims.

"I dare you to have total make-out session-with tongue-with Fabian at dinner in front of the whole House, even Victor!" Amber dares.

"Ohhhhhh," everyone goes.

"Ok, Mara, truth or dare?" Nina asks sounding embarrassed about what she has to do later.

"Truth," Mara responds.

"When did you first know you loved Jerome?"

"I don't really know. It kind of developed. I think it was when I realized that he's IDGAF personality was just an act. He's sweet and really cares," Mara answers.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Amber exclaims.

"Patricia, truth or dare?" Mara asks.

"Truth, but NO more questions about my future father-in-law!" Patricia answers.

All the girls burst out laughing. "Father-in-law?" I think aloud in a whisper.

"Oh come on!" Joy exclaims.

"Yeah, we all wanna ask you more about Mr. Sweet," Amber adds.

I gasp. If Mr. Sweet is the future father-in-law, then I'm the future husband. I smile. **Listen**ing to their game was the best idea ever.

"I'm totally not going to do that though," Patricia responds.

"Yeah, you will," Mara says.

"That's your future right there," Joy adds.

What's her future?

"You and Mr. Sweet will totally have a fling, so Eddie will divorce you," Joy says laughter.

"No we won't!" Patricia exclaims. I hear a screech. The sound of pillowing hitting girls and more screeches.

"DINNER!" Trudy yells after the girls' pillow fight.

I hear the girls begin to walk towards the door. I swear under my breath and rush to the dining room. I sit down at the table and wait for the girls.

They all rush into dinner. Patricia sits by me, and I smile thinking about the conversation I **listen**ed too. I know so much more.

After only a few minutes, Nina starts to snog Fabian until Victor screams at them. They pull apart blushing, and the girls all laugh. I try to hold back my laughter so they won't know I had **listen**ed to it all.

I make a mental note to tease Patricia about Mr. Sweet later.

"Oh, the power of eavesdropping," I think as I dig into the pancakes Trudy made me for dinner.

**Hope you liked it! I know it wasn't that great, but still review with you M words.**

**xoxo**


	13. Mess

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing. Finals and school are over! So is soccer! More time to update more often! Thanks for the M words!**

**Lollipopzluvya: the word is mess!**

**P's POV**

I sigh as I walk into the kitchen. I go towards the fridge, open it, and grab a can of Mountain Dew. I pop the top, take a sip, and turn around. I notice that standing in the middle of the kitchen is Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie," I greet walking over.

"Hey, Yacker," he replies not looking up from the bowl he's stirring.

"Whatcha making?" I ask.

"What do you think?"

"Pancakes," I reply.

"Yep, will you do me a favor? Go get the syrup from the cupboard."

"Sure," I respond. I walk over and grab the container. On the way back, however, I notice a small puddle of milk on the ground. I try to avoid it, but it's too late. I slip in it and fall into the puddle. The syrup opens and spills all over me. "Ugh!" I groan. "I'm a **mess!**"

"Yacker! You okay?" Eddie asks.

"No! Do I look okay to you?" I respond.

"Guess not." He offers his hand. I reach up and grab it, but instead of letting him pull me up, I drag him down. He lands in the puddle next to me. I hop up before he has time to get pissed. "YACKER!" he screams. He jumps up and begins to chase me. He grabs the giant bowl of pancake mix and pours it on top of me.

I scream. "YOU SLIMEBALL!" I grab my can of Mountain Dew and pour it down his shirt.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You," he says walking towards me. He corners me against the counter.

"Eddie, stop and think," I warn placing my hands on his sticky chest. "Gross," I say pulling them away. "You're all icky."

"And whose fault is that?" he asks.

"True," I reply. I slip down under his arm and run towards the laundry room. I grad a container of laundry detergent and point it at Eddie. "Back away!" I warn.

"Patricia," Eddie replied sounding worried. "Put the detergent down and lets talk this out."

"Oh, _now _you want to be rational," I say. I step towards him, and he backs away. Just before I am about to touch him, he turns, grabs the bag of flour, and pours it on me. It sticks to the pancake batter in my hair and on my face.

"EDDIE! PATRICIA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" an angry voice screams. Eddie turns to see Victor standing behind him. "YOU TWO ARE A **MESS! **THIS WHOLE ROOM IS A **MESS! **CLEAN THIS UP AND COME TO MY OFFICE!" He marches away, and I wait until he gone. When he is gone, I turn to Eddie, and we both burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" I force out between giggles.

"The way his nose flares up!" Eddie exclaims.

"The way his eyes kinda squint!" I giggle.

We continue laughing but stop when we hear footsteps. "It's him," Eddie mouths at me.

We pretend to be cleaning as the door opens. I sigh in relief when I realize it's Mara and Joy, not Victor.

"What happened!" Mara exclaims looking around.

"Did a pancake grenade go off?" Joy asks.

I laugh as I tell them the story.

"You and Eddie better start cleaning," Mara says. She and Joy exit laughing.

"You know how we should clean the counter?" Eddie asks.

"How?"

"With your butt!" Eddie picks me up and sets me on the counter. "Now you just wiggle around!" I scoot closer to him.

"Like this?" I ask wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Perfect," Eddie replies. I force my lips roughly against his. We snog for a looooong time.

"EDDIE! PATRICIA!" a voice from above yells. We pull apart. It's Victor yelling from his office. "DID YOU CLEAN UP THAT **MESS **YET?"

"ON IT!" Eddie yells. I hope of the counter and grab a broom thinking about how **mess**y that counter must have made my butt.

**What did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review with N words. **


	14. Noise

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews and love. Are any of you members of POLYVORE? It's an amazing site, and I would love to see what you create. If you a member, go to either of my accounts: , , follow me, and send me a PM telling me your a fanfiction fan. LOVE U GUYS!**

**anywho, N is for: (Sibunagirl999, Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite, ReaderGirl98) Noise/Noisy**

****E's POV

I walk back to my room after a nice lunch of pancakes and whipped cream. I raise my hand to turn the handle but am stopped by a sound from Jerome's room. CRASH! BANG! I creep over to the door and listen.

I hear someone grunt. Then something incredibly surprising happens, Patricia screams, "JEROME!" Jerome makes a gruntlike noise in response, and Patricia shouts, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

I gasp. What are all those **noise**s they are making? More crashes sounds are made, and then I swear, it sounds like someone is shaking the bed. I know I should barge in there and demand answers, but I find myself unable to move. The sensual **noise**s continue, and my heart pounds.

"GOD! PATRICIA!" Jerome screams, and my fists tighten into balls. I know my face must be flushed red, but I thought Jerome was my friend. How can he and Patricia be...? "IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA...!"

"I'LL KEEP DOING IT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Patricia shouts in response. I look around wondering how no one else in the house is hearing these **noise**s. Then I realize it's lunch time, and everyone is at the school. Trudy is off grocery shopping, and who knows (and cares) where Victor is. We are the only three at the house.

You don't need to tell me that I'm an idiot for not going in that room and breaking up Patricia and Jerome, I know. I just can't move myself. Whether it's shock, anger, or disbelief, I am stuck standing here listening to the **noise**s that Jerome and my girlfriend are making.

Eventually the **noise**s stop, and all I hear is panting. It's time for me to go in. I slam open the door and see Jerome and Yacker sitting next to each other on the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?" I go up to Jerome and punch him. "AND YOU," I turn to Patricia, "I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I what?" she asks truly sounding innocent.

"HOW COULD YOU...YOU KNOWN!" I bellow.

"What?" she asks.

"Excuse me, but I think I know what this is about," Jerome says. "I think Eddie overheard our... **noise**s and jumped to some very extreme conclusions."

Understanding flashes onto Patricia's face. "Oh my God Eddie! I swear! It wasn't that! You see, I came back at lunch to get my phone from where I left it on the kitchen table. I came back and Jerome was holding it. So, I tackled him. We were having a wrestling match, a very **noisy **wrestling match in his room. I got it back though." She smiles and holds up her phone.

I think about all the **noise**s I heard and try to think of them not in _that _way but as if it were really just a fight to get Patricia's phone back. In a way, it kind of makes sense. "So you didn't cheat on me?" I say just to make sure.

"No," she answers as she walks over and kisses me.

"Good," I reply pulling out of the kiss but keeping her in my arms. I look over to see Jerome on the bed trying to mop up all the blood coming out of him nose. "Mate, I'm so sorry," I say.

"Don't sweat it," he responds. "But punch me again, and your lips won't be so kissable," he threatens.

Patricia giggles and kisses me again. "Very kissable," she mumbles. "I love you."

"I love you more."

**So what do you think? Funny? Stupid? What conclusions did you jump to? Dirty minded kids. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Anyways, love you! 3 Review w/ ur O words. **


	15. One

**A/N: I don't own anything. Hey fans. Wow. I cannot believe I am already on O. This is insane, it seems like just yesterday I was in that airport writing A. anyways, here's O.**

**Wildflower-1321: the word is ONE**

**ONE**

P's POV

I look around at the walls of Mr. Sweet's office and frown. Who know that making **one **stupid little sexual comment in class could get you here? It's not like I even meant for the teacher to hear. **One **stupid little mumble of mine lands me here to face the doom of Mr. Sweet.

-Flashback-

_I take my seat next to Eddie and open my notebook. I notice that there is a note scribbled on the edge of this page. I squint so that I can make out what it says. "Yacker, when you wear tight, low-cut outfits like that, I need to take a nice, cold shower after class." _

_I look down at my outfit. My school top is really tight, and it's unbuttoned quite a bit. My skirt is really short and tight with tights under it. I look over at Eddie and wink. He winks back, and I turn back to my notebook. I scrawl a note underneath his. I give it to him. It reads: "I like your outfit too, Slimeball, but it would look better on the floor."_

_I hear him intake a breath, and I wink at him again. He smiles seductively at me as the teacher walks in. He begins to lecture us, and I trying to pay attention when I feel Eddie's hand on my leg. I take a breath and try to focus on the teacher's voice while Eddie draws circles on my thigh with his hand. _

_Well, some**one**'s horny today._

_"As you can see," the teacher says handing back our essays, "none of you did that well. That's because your just don't care. You're not trying. You just need to try harder. You need to make me like it. Make me keep coming back for more."_

_"That's what she said," I mumble to Eddie. The teacher heard me and sent me to Mr. Sweet._

-Flashback End-

**One **stupid comment that no one by Eddie was supposed to hear. It's all Eddie's fault. He was just so horny, and he put my mind in the gutter.

"Ah, Miss Williamson," Mr. Sweet says sitting down. "Mrs. Parker told me that you were saying inappropriate things in class today. Care to share why?

"First of all sir, it wasn't _things. _It was thing, as in singular, as in **one **of them," I reply. I consider telling Mr. Sweet the truth. It would throw Eddie under the bus, and it would make Mr. Sweet feel awkward. "Well you see Mr. Sweet, I said it because my mind wasn't thinking about school."

"It wasn't?"

"No, quick the opposite, actually," I say smiling. "It was thinking dirty, dirty thoughts, but you see, Mr. Sweet, it's not my fault that my mind was in the gutter."

I notice that his face is slightly red, and he looks awkward and embarrassed already. "Um...who's fault was it?" he forces out.

"Your son's!" I say. "He was just making me so horny. He's just so attractive. He's sooo sexy, and the way he always smells like pancakes turns me on. You see, before class started, he wrote me a note. It said..."

"I don't want to know what the note said," Mr. Sweet cuts me off. "I'll let you off with a warning. You may leave."

"But Mr. Sweet," I argue. "I didn't finish my story. I never ever got to the part where Eddie's hand was on my thigh, and he was..."

"Leave!" he practically shouts pointing at the door.

"If you insist," I say. I stand and walk out with a smirk on my face.

"What'd he say?" Eddie, who was waiting in the hall, asks.

"I'm off with a warning," I say smiling.

"How? You were being so sexual!" he says with a laugh.

I poke his chest with my finger. "I'm not the only **one **who was being sexual."

He opens his mouth to reply when his dad sticks his head out the door. "Edison, I must talk to you."

"Got to go," Eddie says. Then he leans in and whispers, "We'll finish _this _later."

So, so horny today.

**Soooo what did you think? I've been writing my really awesome TorD HPnext generation fic today, so my mind is in the gutter. These last few chapters have all been a little...naughty. Do you guys like that? Or am I being too "grown up" for you? PLEASE let me know!**

**Also, review with your P words! haha, i said pee :)**

**xoxo**


	16. Paint

**A/N: I don't own anything. So I've been getting really sad b/c P is towards the end of the alphabet, and that means this story will be over is just a few days (if I update often.) Anyways, no time for sadness!**

**It's time for P! **

**So lately I've been being more naughty, but I want to get back to cute pointless fluff.**

**As Shannon suggested: P is for PAINT!**

P' POV

I. Hate. Amber. She thought it would be fricking hilarious to come into my room while I was at school and **paint **my walls hot pink. I am NOT a pink kind of girl. So, since she RUINED my beautiful walls, I am stuck spending my sunny Saturday afternoon re**paint**ing my walls. I sigh as I stick the brush into the **paint. **

"Hey," a voice says from the door.

"Go away, Slimeball," I reply. "I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" he asks coming over.

"Besides the obvious?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Why do you have to re**paint **them?" he questions looking around. "I like the pink. It's very...happy." He starts cracking up because he knows I hate the color pink.

"Shut up," I say. "Grab a brush and help, or get out," I demand pointing at the door with my brush. When I swing my brush to point with it, the small amount of **paint **on the tips sprays off.

"YACKER!" Eddie shouts as he looks at the paint I got on his shirt. "You. Are. Going. To. PAY!" He grabs a brush, dips it in** paint**, and splashes it on me.

"EDDIE! This is a new shirt!" I scream as I look down. "You are going to pay! Literally, you are buying me a new shirt!" I decide that since our tops are already ruined, why shouldn't we have some more fun?

So, I splash more **paint** all over her. He splashes it on me, and I have a flashback to our carrot fight. It seems like whenever Eddie and I are together, we are fighting and making a mess.

After a few more minutes, we stop. We collapse on the floor laughing. He turns to me and smiles, and I smile back. "I love you," he sighs running his hand through my hair.

"I love you, too," I reply.

"You are just so perfect," he says. "I don't understand how I could have ever been attracted to anyone else besides you."

"I'm glad I waited," I whisper staring into his beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I'm glad I waited to date. I'm glad I waited to have a kiss. No one could have ever compared to you," I say.

"You're so cheesy," he responds. "But I still love you." He leans in and kisses me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?" Mara exclaims. I break away from Eddie and turn towards her.

"Don't worry," Eddie says. "We'll clean it up."

"You better," she replies. She smiles at us. "And don't have too much fun. You never know what else has happened on that floor." She winks at us and exits.

Eddie leans in to kiss me again, but I stop him. "She told us not to have too much fun." I stand up and smile down at him. "RACE YOU TO THE KITCHEN!" I shout taking off.

Eddie and I spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling and eating pancakes. About three hours later, Victor walks in. He sees us and exclaims, "Why are you two covered in **paint**?"

I smile at Eddie, and we both burst into laughter.

**What do you think? I know, I write them having food/other thing fights way too often. But I just think they are soooo cute when they do that. **


	17. Quit

A/N:** I don't own anything.**

**I am soooooo sorry. I know: I haven't updated in forever, and I'm truly sincerely incredibly sorry. I've had camp and cedar point and a bunch of other crap. I'll try to update more now. Anyways, I have noooooo clue what to do for Q :/**

**Quit**

P's POV

I smile as I walk down the hall. I'm actually in a good mood for once. Eddie's relationship with me is going great. Piper's back, and we are getting along better than ever. We just went shopping at I bought the CUTEST new tights. I smile as I look down at them. The black knit tights has small purple threads that run through them in unique and beautiful patterns.

"Miss Williamson!" a voice shouts down the hall. I turn to see Mr. Sweet.

"Hey, Sweet, what's up?" I ask.

"Come here," he demands. I sigh; he sounds angry. "What are you wearing?" he questions when I get to him.

"My uniform," I respond looking down at myself.

"That's just the problem," he replies. "You are not in uniform."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Those tights." He points. "Have purple thread laced in them. The rules specifically state that only black tights are allowed," he scolds. "I'll see you in my office after school to talk about your consequence."

I frown as I walk towards class. There goes my good mood. It's not fair! I've been so good lately. I haven't broken any rules or done anything mean to anyone. And now I get in trouble for tights.

I walk into the classroom and see Eddie. A small smile forms on my face. "Hey babe," I say sitting next to him. He leans and kisses me in response. The small greeting turns into a passionate snogging session.

A few minutes lately the teacher enters and says, "Eddie, Patricia, **quit **making out. Please see me after school."

"I can't," I say.

"I know you probably have some big social thing to do, but this is more important," she responds not looking up from her book.

"It's not a social thing. I have to go see Mr. Sweet," I say.

"Very well. Eddie can come for the both of you."

I turn to Eddie and whisper, "This isn't fair! I just keep getting in trouble for stupid things that aren't my fault!"

"I think that was mutual fault," Eddie chuckles.

"No. The tights were Piper's fault, and that snogging was yours."

"Oh, then I guess you didn't enjoy it," he teases. "I just won't snog you anymore." He turns to the front, and I try (and fail) to get his attention the rest of the class.

Eddie continues to ignore me for the rest of the day. The bell rings, and I figure I have a few minutes before I have to go see Mr. Sweet. I corner Eddie in the abandoned theater room.

"**Quit **ignoring me," I say facing him. He doesn't respond, so I take another step forward. "I swear Eddie, if you don't stop ignoring me right now, you'll regret it!"

"Whatcha gonna do?" he asks.

I step towards him. His back is now to the wall, and I press myself against him. "This," I whisper as I lean in. I kiss his cheek. I kiss his neck. I kiss his nose, but I ignore his mouth.

"Patricia," he says. "**Quit **teasing."

"Apologize," I respond as I give him a hickey on his neck.

"Nope."

"Apologize," I demand biting down gently.

"No," he groans.

"Oh, boy, are you going to regret this," I state as I begin to take off his shirt.

"EDISON!" a voice shouts from the doorway. I freeze; I only know one person that calls him Edison.

I slowly turn to see Mr. Sweet. I gulp. "Hi, sir."

"Dad!" Eddie shouts clearly pissed that we were interrupted.

I look over at Eddie and notice that I left a HUUUUGE hickey. I also notice a bulge in his pants. I smile to myself.

"Miss Williamson, come with me," Mr. Sweet commands. "Eddie, I believe Miss Lelly is waiting." He turns and walks.

I lean into Eddie and whisper, "We'll take care of you _little _problem later."

I kiss his ear before walking out of the room after Mr. Sweet.

I smile. Why did I ever want to **quit **breaking the rules? This was so much more fun.

**I know it was bad. I just had no clue what to do for Q. I'll try to post soon. **

**Review for R!**

**xoxo**


	18. Rumors

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**I really need to update more often. And I promise I will! I'll try to do it daily, or more than daily. I finally cleaned my room, so I got my desk back and found my laptop charger, so THANK GOD I CAN ACTUALLY USE MY LAPTOP. **

**Anywho: R is for RUMOR!**

**Rumor**

P's POV

"I heard that Mara was pregnant!" a girl whisper shouted to her friend in the hall.

"No frickin way!" her friend responded.

"Gossip," I said with a sigh. It spread like wildfire, and it was as fake and stupid as reality TV. I knew way better to listen to it.

"Omg, Patricia! Guess what I heard!" Joy exclaimed as she ran up behind me.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes. I didn't really care, but I decided to humor her this one time.

"Nina cheated on Fabian, and now they are gonna break up. And that means...GUESS WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"I don't know, Joy," I responded with a monotone voice. "What does that mean?"

"That means, that Fabs will be heartbroken and single. And, I'll be there to comfort him. Which means, that it's only a few months until we'll be making out in an abandoned janitor closet," she stated with a squeal.

I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that."

"You don't sound excited for me at all," she whined.

"Good luck with that!" I said again putting as much fake excitement in it as possible.

"Why don't you care?"

"Because it's just gossip. It's never true. **Rumors **spread around all the time, but they are never legit," I said as we walked into first hour.

When Eddie came in and sat next to me, I could hear people start to whisper. The story of Mr. Sweet finding us practically dry humping in the drama room earlier this week had circulated incredibly fast. In order to stir their whispers and **rumors, **I immediately pulled Eddie into a kiss.

I heard gasps, and the whispers grew louder. They were always the same.

"I heard she's pregnant!"

"I heard they had a threesome with Mr. Sweet."

"Well, _I _heard Eddie's cheating on her with Nina."

"Well, _she's _the cheater. Did you hear about her and Mr. Sweet?"

I rolled my eyes as I continued to snog Eddie. Eventually, the teacher came in, and we (for the hundredth time) got in trouble for snogging.

After class, Eddie and I went to our different second hours (after a snog goodbye, of course), and I was left alone with the **rumors. **

"Did you know that he's gonna break up with her?" a girl asked her friend.

My ears perked up.

"I did. He told Jerome that he wanted an American girl. They are more fun and sexy, according to him."

I frowned. I knew that I shouldn't care what a couple desperate, single girls said about my boyfriend, or me, but it was hard to ignore them.

"He should totally dump her," the first girl responded.

"He's been cheating on her with Nina anyways. That's why Fabian is going to break up with her."

"I heard that too!" the first girl exclaimed.

"I know, right?" squealed the second one. "Then Fabian's going to go out with Joy."

"Maybe Patricia could go out with Jerome," stated the first one.

"Then Mara and Mick could get back together!" shouted the other.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my work. Whatever I had with Jerome the year before, had died when Eddie showed up. Still, Joy had told me about Nina cheated. I tried to shrug it off for the rest of the day, but every class, I felt my thoughts straying back to what they had said.

At the end of the day, I found Eddie.

"Eddie, we need to talk," I stated.

"Good, because there's something I wanted to tell you," he replied standing up and walking over towards me.

Oh God, here it comes. He's gonna end it.

"I heard a **rumor **today," he replied.

"Uh, huh," I responded trying to stay calm.

"That you are pregnant." He pressed his palm against my stomach. "Anything you want to tell me?" He raised his eyebrows, and it took me a minute to realize he was kidding.

I began to laugh and decided that he wasn't cheating on me.

"But you know what else I heard. I heard Trudy give me permission to take you on an off-campus date tonight."

I look at the his lust-filled expression and knew there was to it than that.

"Spill. You're hiding something," I stated.

"I'm hiding the location of our date," he replied with a smirk.

"Tell. Me." I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Well, my uncle has an apartment a mile down the road. He's gonna be out tonight, and he gave me permission to use it." He winked at me and leaned in to kiss me. After snogging, he pulled apart and whispered, "He has a mirror on the ceiling." After winking again, he walked away.

Those **rumors **weren't true, but maybe after tonight the pregnant one will be a little closer to the truth.

**YEAH! it's done. S words, please. But remember: THIS IS T RATED! I can make references, but I will not be writing any. O.o**

**xoxo**


	19. Snow

**A/N: Sadly, Eddie is not mine. /3 Neither is Patricia. HoA belongs to Nick.**

**190 reviews! I'm speechless! Thank you all so much :D**

**S is for SNOW!**

E's POV

I smile as I walk out of class. My grin widens when I see the **snow** covering the ground. I love winter time, and I have always loved to play in the **snow**. It's a nice day, school's over, and it's time for a nice, relaxing weeke-

My happy thoughts get cut off when a **snow**ball hits me in my face. I gasp and wipe the freezing snow off my nose. I look to see who throw, and it was just who I thought it was.

Patricia.

"Yacker! I'm going to kill you!" I shout as I crouch down to create my own **snow**ball. Taking aim, I chuck the tightly pack ball of **snow **at her face.

"I'm going to get you, Slimeball," she threatens after the **snow **hit her in her face. She throws another one at me, but I duck out of the way.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss-" A **snow**ball hits me in the face and cuts of my snow. After wiping off the **snow****, **I put on my game face.

We continue to throw **snow **at each other for over a half an hour. Our fun gets interrupted by Victor. I groan and roll my eyes.

"Hi, Victor," Patricia greets setting down the **snow**ball that was in her hand. "What do you need?" She sounds completely innocent as if we were doing nothing wrong.

"This is a school area. This field is _not _for playing in," he scolds looking at us. We are dripping wet, and Patricia's nose is bright red. I assume that mine is the same.

"Wrooooong," Patricia sings. "We _always _play in this field. Right, Eddie?"

"Yep," I respond as I smile grows on my face. "We played American football in this field."

"I pushed him into manure on this field," she says.

"And you know what else we did you on this field?" A mischievous smile appears on my face, and I wink at Patricia.

Victor's face shows an expression of horror. "I don't care," he says trying to respond calmly.

"I think you do," I say.

"Yeah, I think you're just sad because you never got any from Ve-"

"ENOUGH!" Victor exclaims. "Go back to the house, clean up, and have Trudy make you some hot chocolate. If you catch a cold and stay home, I'll be stuck looking after you."

He angrily marches away, and once he goes into the building, Patricia and I begin to crack up.

"Did you see his face?" she asks between giggles.

"Priceless," I agree cracking up.

* * *

P's POV

When we get back to the house, we are bombarded with questions. We assure everyone that we will tell the whole story after we get changed. Eddie comes into my room after I get changed.

"Hey," he greets as I brush my hair.

"What's up?" I question turning to him.

"I think we should actually do that," he replies. His face turns into a mischievous expression.

"Do what?"

"Do it," he responds.

I raise my eyebrows and let out a short laugh. "We already did. Remember?"

"Of course I remember," he replies, his expression going from mischievous to lustful.

"So what are you talking about? Do it again?"

"Yep. In the field, like we told Victor."

"Ohhhh, thaaaaaaat's what you were hinting at. I thought you were gonna tell him about the time we played with dolls and had a tea party. Remember that night?"

"I'm still remembering you from a different night," he responds suggestively.

I roll my eyes but walk forward to kiss him anyways. We snog for a few minutes before we heard Jerome's voice. "EDDIE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN PATRICIA'S ROOM! GET YOU BUTTS DOWN HERE SO YOU CAN TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

I break away from him and groan. Grabbing his hand, we run downstairs to see everyone waiting for us.

**So what did you think?**

**Review with you T words. And, suggest a different couple I should write. Someone want more than JUST Peddie. But let me know your opinion.**

**xoxo**


	20. Text

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**I hate to keep you guys waiting, but I was upnorth at my cottage on Lake Huron. YEAH FOR MICHIGAN! Anyways, I've been looking up Anubis season 3. Practically counting the days till January. Can't Wait!**

T is for TEXT

P's POV

It's easy to say that lunchtime is my favorite period. I can sit and laugh with Joy about stupid things and not have to worry about homework or anything.

"Hey I just met you," she sings. "And this is crazy, but you are sexy, so lets make babies!"

I burst into laughter then sing my own version, "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but I am pregnant, and it's YOUR baby!"

She laughs, and we continue to write parodies for several minutes. My phones soon buzzes with a new message, and I open the **text. **I smile when I see that it's from Eddie. It reads:

_I don't know, man. She's just been getting clingy and stuff lately. She won't leave me alone, and it's starting to piss me off. _

My smile fades as I read the words. Judging for the word man and all the she stuff, this **text **wasn't meant for me. Who was Eddie trying to **text? **Jerome? Alfie? Fabian?

I don't know, but I do know that it's about me. What other she is in Eddie's life? He wouldn't cheat on me, would he?

"Patricia?" Joy says. "Who **text**ed you? You seem upset?"

I look up and put a fake smile on my face. "It was nothing. Just Piper asking to borrow my stuff, again." I roll my eyes. Every since she finished art school and came to my house permanently, she's been using my stuff. "Trying to be less uptight," she claims.

Joy laughs. "Oh, Piper. No matter how hard she tries, she'll never be like you."

I narrow my eyes. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both!" Joy exclaims. "There's only room in this world for one Patricia," she laughs.

I laugh too and try to forget the stupid **text. **

* * *

The second half of school passes in a blur of thinking about Eddie's message and avoiding Eddie.

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you all day," a voice says behind me as I pack up at my locker.

I turn to look at Eddie. "Really?" I feign surprise. "I was just really busy today."

He looks at my empty book bag. "For a busy girl, you hardly have any homework."

I shut my locker and begin to walk. "I was busy with non-school related stuff."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

He stops and grabs my arm, forcing me to stop too. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Patricia," he begs. "I thought we were done keeping secrets."

"I thought we were too," I snap back. I pull my arm away from him and walk away. He stares at me from behind, and it takes all my willpower not to turn around.

* * *

I avoid Eddie after school, too. I stay in my room and read magazines, do the small amount of work I have, and call my family. Soon, I become very hungry and am forced to go downstairs on a quest for food.

As I search every corner and watch my back for Eddie, I feel like a paranoid spy. After not seeing him in the hall or living room, I happily make my way to the kitchen. And, of course, there's Eddie. Sitting and eating pancakes in a corner. Seriously? Who does that?

"Eddie?" I walk over to him. "What are you sitting in a corner? And why are you eating pancakes?"

"I'm hungry," he replies taking another bite.

"Yes, but why are you sitting in a corner to eat them?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Because if I sat at a table you would have seen me, and you would have gone back to your room," he answers. "I know you've been avoiding me. Yacker, what's wrong?"

"I thought you'd be happy I'm avoiding you. I was trying not to be _'clingy,' _and I was leaving you alone so you wouldn't get pissed off!" I shout. _  
_

"What are you...Ohhhh," he replies understanding. He takes out his phone and looks at his text. "I did not mean to send that too you!"

"It was still about me," I tell him.

"No, it wasn't."

"Oh, there's another she? You're cheating on me?" I exclaim.

"No, no! I swear I'm not!"

"Than what is that text about?" I interrogate.

"I meant to send it to my dad," he says. "It's about my mom. She keeps texting and calling and Skyping me, and it's pissing me off."

"Oh," I reply looking at my feet. My face begins to turn red in embarrassment.

"Patricia," he says quietly. I look up at his use of my full name. "I would never think you are clingy. I don't want you to leave me alone. I love you, and I want you with me, all the time."

"All the time?"

"Always."

I lean in and kiss him. "I love you too."

**Sooo? What did you think?**

**Review with U words, and I'll try to update ASAP!**

**xoxo**


	21. Ukulele

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks to everyone that is following and favorited this. Along with my lovely reviewed. **

**Thanks to Shannon for today's word.**

**Ukulele**

E's POV

I stare at the poster hanging next to my locker. "JUNIOR PROM! HAWAIIAN LUAU!"

Sighing I make mental note of the date and time. Girls all around me squeal as they think about all the glory that is prom. I groan. Prom is nice and all, but it involves planning and money. Money that I don't have. Money for dinner, a tux, corsage, and limo.

"Hey, Sweet!" a voice hollers.

"Hey, Jerome," I respond turning towards him. He races up to me.

"I was thinking of putting together an Anubis group fro Prom. I'll take care of the dinner and limo plans. You just give me the money."

"How much money?" I question.

"I don't know yet. I'll figure out the total cost and divide it by the number of people that end up going," he explains.

"Sounds good," I respond. "About how many people?"

"I'm going to invite all of Anubis house," he answers.

"Great. See you soon," I tell him. I smile as he walks away. The planning is over. Now, I just need the money.

"Edison!" I hear my father exclaim.**  
**

"Yeah, dad?" I respond walking over to him.

"Let me know how much money you need for your prom," he says. "I'll cover it."

"Wow dad! Thanks!" I exclaim.

"I have an old tux that you can wear, if you want," he adds.

"Thanks! That'd be wonderful!"

"Come over after school, and I'll give it to you."

I say goodbye and go to the lounge with a smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Piper asks walking over.

"I'm all set for prom. I got the money, the planning, and the tux."

"Did you decide how you are going to ask Patricia?" she questions sitting down next to me.

"What do you me-"

I am cut off by a girl squealing. Turning over, I see a guy asking a girl to prom. He gave her a cookie cake with the word "Prom" on it.

"See," Piper says pointing. "The grand gesture of asking the girl to prom is _everything."_

I sigh. "But it's Patricia."

"Yeah, so? Patricia may have a devil-may-care attitude, but she has a soft spot for you. I know her. She really wants some stupid grand gesture."

Another squeal is heard from a girl that got an invite. Her boyfriend gave her a fortune cookie with a prom invite in it.

"But Piper!" I exclaim. "I don't know how to do a stupid grand gesture."

"Figure it out," she orders. "Because if you don't, you'll break Trixie's heart. And if you break her heart, _I w__ill kill you." _

I take a deep breath and nod. Alfie comes over to us.

"Hey, Eddie," he greets. He intertwines his fingers with Piper's.

She looks down and gasps. On his four fingers are the letters P, R, O, and M. On his thumb is a question mark.

"YES!" she exclaims pulling him in for a kiss.

I sigh. What on earth am I going to do?

* * *

My worry deepens as prom approaches. Jerome asked Mara with bouquet of roses, chocolates, and a romantic setting.

Fabian asked Nina using a coded message with hieroglyphics.

Amber's boyfriend asked her by using pink sidewalk chalk to write "PROM?" in huge letter outside Anubis house.

Mick asked Joy by giving her a pizza with pepperoni's spelling out "PROM?".

Out of all my friends, I was the only one not to have asked his girlfriend yet. I need to ask Yacker soon, but how?

* * *

I lay the treasure map on her bed. Smiling, I walk away and hide in the attack.

When she finds the treasure map, she will be taken to 4 places. At the first place, she will find a pineapple with the letter P carved into it. Next, she will find a red notebook with the letter R written on it. Third, she will find a stuff octopus with a foam O stuck on it. She will next be led to a bunch of M&M's in the shape of an M.

After she finds the 4 letters, she will be led to me.

* * *

It takes Patricia about forty-five minutes to find me. When she sees me kneeling on the floor holding a single rose, her face lights up. She agrees to go with me, and I smile before pulling her into a snog.

* * *

On the night of the prom, Jerome's limo picks us up and leads us to a Hawaiian restaurant.

"Staying with the theme," he explains. We look like total idiots in our fancy dresses and tuxes in a casual restaurant. Still, we have fun.

In the middle of the dinner, performers go onto a stage. They begin to sing, dance, hula, and play the **ukulele.**

"I can play that," I whisper to Patricia.

When the host announces a **ukulele **battle, I instantly regret saying anything to Patricia.

She volunteers me for the contest, and I am shoved on stage by my friends. I will face off with the professional player. If I win, our entire meal is free.

I grab the **ukulele **and begin to play a song my mom taught me.

The professional plays after me.

By some stream of luck, I win. After giving us our free meal, the host pulls me aside.

"Can you sign this?" he asks holding out the **ukulele** I had used to win. "You are the first person in history to beat the professional."

I sign the instrument, and he puts it on the wall.

Patricia gives me a nice, long, hard congratulations snog in front of everyone. Unashamed, she sits in my lap as we make out.

"Alright you two," Jerome says. "It's time to go."

Patricia leans in and whispers, "You can play me like a **ukulele **anytime." After a teasing nibble to my earlobe, she stands up and walks away.

It's gonna be a fun prom.

**Crappy, I know. I had no idea what to do for U.**

**Next chapter will be the actual PROM!**

**I'm sorry if they don't have Hawaiian stuff in Britain. I'm American, obviously. I had to use a Hawaiian theme to be able to do the word.**

**Review with V**

**Love y'all**

**xoxo**


	22. Vote

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**I know, it's been a long time. **

**I've had a crappy few weeks. Poooooooooop. And I've been busy watching Doctor Who. :)**

P's POV

Vote

Prom. The joys of stale snacks and gross punch. The fun of being surrounded by people you don't like, people that look better than you.

So fun.

"Someone spiked the punch," Eddie whispers in my ear. I glance over at the punch bowl with a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. But just as  
I am about to walk over to get some, Mr. Sweet grabs the punch bowl and takes it into the kitchen.

I groan. "This is _so _fun."

"Babe, it'll get better," Eddie replies slipping his arm around my waist. "I promise."

We go onto the dance floor and begin to sway to some slow song.

"Hey," Mara says walking over hand in hand with Jerome.

"Hey, guys," Eddie greets.

"Did you **vote** for prom king and queen yet?" Mara asks.

"No," I say. "Why should I?"

"Because, you two are on the ballet," she responds with a smile before floating away with Jerome.

"Should we **vote?" **Eddie asks.

"Nope." I pull Eddie in for a kiss, and we snog for a little while until a teacher comes over to break us up. We dance around for a little while before Joy and Mick come over to us.

"Hey, Joy," I greet with a small half smile.

"Hi," she responds with a glowing grin. "Did you **vote **yet?"

I roll my eyes at her. "No, I didn't. And I don't plan on it."

Noticing my snarkiness, she frowns and dances away with Mick.

Eddie and I only get to dance for about 5 minutes before Nina and Fabian come over.

"Hi, Eddie," Nina greets.

"Hey, Nina."

"American proms are much better," Nina laughs and soon Eddie joins in. "Anyways, have you two noticed you're on the ballet?"

Eddie laughs, and I groan. "Yes, we know. No, we are not **vote**d."

I pull him away to the snack table, and he laughs at me again. "You're being pissy tonight."

"Shut up," I say with a pout. "I'm sick of all this prom king and queen stuff."

"So," he says cautiously, "how mad would you be if I said I **vote**d?"

"Eddie!" I holler.

"**Vote**d for king and queen?" Piper asks appearing from nowhere with Alfie.

"URRRRGGG!" I shout as I walk out of the dance hall.

Five minutes later, Eddie comes out and sits next to me. "Yacker, please don't be mad at me. I thought you might get a small sense of pleasure if you won something like this. I was stupid; I shouldn't have d-"

I cut him off by passionately crushing my lips against his. When we break apart several minutes later, I whisper, "I'm not mad. I'm actually kinda glad."

"Really?"

"Really."

We get locked in another heat-filled snog and somehow end up in a janitor's closet.

* * *

A little over half an hour later, we walk out of the closet (looking really crappy) and go into the hall.

"There you are!" a voice hollers from the front of the room. It gets suddenly quiet as everyone turns to look at Eddie and me.

"I'm going to kill Piper," I whisper to Eddie as I stare at my twin whom is waving her arms like an idiot.

"And your prom king and queen, Eddie and Patricia!" Mr. Sweet exclaims into the microphone. "Come on up, guys."

Eddie and I awkwardly waddle up to the stage very aware of all the eyes on us. We get our crowns, and everyone separates so we can share our special dance.

It turns out to be the best night ever.

* * *

"Hey," Piper says coming into my room after the dance. "How was your night?"

"Amazing," I answer honestly.

"That's good. But, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you and Eddie look so... disheveled when you came back into the dance hall?"

I smile remembering why.

**Please review! With a W word, or just to tell me how frickin awesome I am.**

**Look at my other stories.**

**Time for more Doctor Who.**

**xoxo**


	23. Wand

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**I deeply and sincerely apologize, with all my heart, for not updating. I've been so busy because school started and I've had a bunch of crap going on. But I'm here now. Only like 4 letters left. Wow! and I have like 250 reviews! I'm really hoping to get to 300. That's always been a big dream of mine.**

**Anyways...W is for...WAND**

Wand

P's POV

I walk down the hall with a scowl on my face. I can't believe that Joy would do something like this! Well, actually I can, but still!

Joy Mercer is so totally dead. Why? Because she just had to remind Eddie that it is our anniversary today. I was perfectly happy with pretending it wasn't and hoping that he wouldn't do anything big, but Joy? Nope! She just had to tell him, and now he wants to do something big.

I get to my room and throw myself onto the bed with a groan. Eddie, being well...Eddie, is probably going to do something incredibly stupid, and I'm going to be embarrassed beyond belief.

"Trixie!" a voice hollers.

I groan. Here it comes.

"Trixie!"

"Go away, Piper!" I scream in response.

"Trixie!" she repeats again.

"Go away!"

She barges into the room. "Your gentleman caller is waiting downstairs for you."

I groan. "Tell him I'm busy."

"You know I don't lie."

I groan again. "Please don't make me go downstairs, Piper."

She walks over to the bed and begins to drag me off it. "I'll help you get ready."

* * *

After Piper made me look all sexy and stuff, she drags me downstairs and to Eddie's room.

"Have fun," she says with a wink before walking away.

I sigh and open the door. Better to get it over with. I gasp when I see the room. It is covered to look like the Slytherin room of Hogwarts castle. And Eddie stands in front of me dressed up like Draco Malfoy.

"Eddie!" I gasp.

"Your sister told me you're a closet Potterhead," he says walking over to me.

I blush. "I am not."

He laughs and gives me a quick kiss. "Do you like it?" he questions.

"If I was a closet Potterhead, which I'm not," I state firmly, "I'd love it."

He smiles widely and pulls out the chair for me. We sit at a table and begin to eat.

After digging into my food, I notice the cup in front of me. "Is this...Butterbeer?" I ask.

"Of course," Eddie responds with a wide grin.

I smile back and take a sip of the drink. "Mmmmmm." He laughs. "What?"

"You have a little foam on your lip." He leans in a snogs me, successfully getting all the foam off. I take another sip, get more foam on my lip, and cause him to snog me again. the cycle continues until I'm out of Butterbeer.

I put on a cute, little pout, and Eddie sighs before handing me his cup. We continued the cycle until all the food and drinks were gone.

"Now what?" I question.

"Game time," he responds with a mischievous smile.

"Please tell it's something more interesting than chess."

"Dang it," he says with a laugh. I laugh along with him. This night isn't going as badly as I thought it would go. "No, I have something wayyy more interesting." He smiles and pulls out a box.

"Harry Potter Scene It!" I exclaim grabbing the box with excitement.

"So you _are _a closet Potterhead," he says with a grin.

"If it means kicking your ass in a game, then yes." I set up the game, and we begin to play. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" I shout with delight after about 20 minutes of game play. "I win!" I shout.

"Shut up," Eddie groans.

"Haha! Now, let's play again."

"No!" he shouts grabbing the remote. He begins to run away, and I chase him.

"Edison Sweet, get back here now!" I scream as I run after him.

I finally catch up and jump on his back. Once he is on the ground, I grab the remote and head back to his room. I set up the game again, and hit play.

"Name the **wand**," the DVD instructs. A picture shows up, and I look at it.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" I shout immediately.

Eddie comes back into the room groaning. I roll my eyes at him and turn back towards the game. Another **wand** appears on the screen.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" I shout.

Eddie groans again, and I ignore him. Another **wand **appears, and Eddie groans again.

"Shut up!" I demand. "VOLDEMORT!"

"Don't say his name!" Alfie shouts from somewhere in the house.

I roll my eyes at Alfie and look at the screen again. I can't concentrate because Eddie continues to groan and moan.

"Are you dying?" I ask sarcastically.

"No. I'm in pain."

"Shut up." I sigh. "LUNA LOVEGOOD!" I shout at the **wand.**

"Oh my god, Patricia!" Eddie shouts. "Can you stop playing that game for one second and come help me. I'm in pain."

"But I love this game," I whine.

"You're just guessing **wands, **while I'm just sitting here."

"Why are you in pain?" I ask taking a step towards him.

"Because you tackled me! God Patricia! I think you broke _my '_**wand'**!"

I laugh. "I doubt your **'wand' **is broken."

"I think it is."

And so, we check, and, let me tell you, his **"wand" **was very _un_broken. ;)**  
**

**the end!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please! REVIEW!**

**I'll try to update like tomorrow, or something. I need X words, which will be hard. **

**xoxo**


	24. Xerox

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Hi. I bet a lot of you like totally hate me because I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. But my school musical had rehearsal everyday from 3-9 for the past few weeks, and I've been packed. So sorry!**

**Anyways, X is for Xerox! (like the machine! Sorry, X words are hard)**

E's POV

I sigh as I walk into my father's office. Noticing it empty, I flop down onto the chair in front of his desk. I look around and notice that there's a new picture of me and him on his desk. I roll my eyes but still find a goofy smile on my face.

"Edison!" my father proclaims walking in. I strip the smile off my face and pretend that I could care less.

"Pa," I say with a nod towards him.

"Pa?" he repeats with a chuckle. "I swear, you're getting more American every day."

I laugh. "So, Pa, what's up?"

He walks over and sits across from me at the desk. "Nothing, Edison. I just wanted to make sure you were...okay."

My eyebrows blend together. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought maybe you hurt yourself playing a silly sport or something..."

I laugh. "Nah. I'm good, but where would you get that idea?"

"Well you see," he begins shifting in his seat and looking uncomfortable, "I was talking to Victor the other day, and he told me that he was hearing sounds coming from your room. He said they were painful sounding groans and even a few screams. So either you hurt yourself or..."

As his voice trails off, realization hits me. "Oh god, dad!" I stand up. "I'm leaving."

"Edison, stop." I stop on my trail to the door and turn. "I'm assuming from your reaction that you did not hurt yourself."

"Daaaaaaaaaad," I groan.

"Has your mother talked to you about this?" he asks.

_No, _I think. "Yes," I say. "Can I go now?"

I begin to walk to the door. "Edison, be careful." I nod in acknowledgement.

* * *

I pack up at my locker, ready for this long day to be over.

"Hey," a voice says. I smile instantly.

"Hey, babe," I respond turning to see Patricia. I give her a quick peck.

"How was your day?" she asks. I shrug. "What happened?"

"Dad," I say turning back to my locker.

"Oh gosh, what did he do this time?" I mumble an answer into my locker. "What? Eddie, I can't hear you." I mumble a little louder. "Louder," she demands.

"HE TRIED TO HAVE A SEX TALK WITH ME, OKAY?!" I exclaim before slamming my head into the locker door next to me. I groan, "It was painful."

"Oh, crap," Patricia whispers. "Oh, crap. Oh, crap."

"Calm down."

"How can I?" Her face fills with embarrassment. "Your father knows that..."

I look around and see people staring at us. I pull her into the nearest room and flick on the lights. We are in the copying room. "Patricia, you seriously need to calm down a little. Ok?"

She takes a small breath. "Maybe, but how did he found out about this?"

I sigh. "Apparently, Victor heard us." She groans and buries her face in her hands. "Hey," I say with a smile. I put my fingers under her chin and pull her head up so she's looking at me. "It's gonna be okay."

"I've never been so mortified before. How am I supposed to face Victor, or your dad, after this?"

"I don't know," I sigh honestly. "But you know what I do know?" She shakes her head. "I know that I love you." I kiss her. "And I know that you love me." I kiss her again. "And that's all I need."

I pull her in for a full-on snog. It grows heated, and she is soon sitting on the **Xerox **machine with her legs around my waist. We snog for a while before hearing the door open.

"Oh my!" a voice exclaims.

We break apart, and I take a step away from where Patricia sits on the **Xerox. **

"Sorry to..disturb you..." my dad says. "I just needed to copy something..." He looks at Patricia sitting there, and she blushes redder than the American flag. "I'll come back later."

He leaves and closes the door. Patricia hops down and groans, "As if I wasn't embarrassed enough," and walks out after my dad.

**I know it's a little short, and pathetic, and I only used Xerox once, but my creative juices just aren't flowing today. **

**Sorry.**

**I need Y words please!**

**xoxo**


End file.
